


Bermuda Triangle Pirates

by delaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bermuda Triangle, Crossover, Elemental Magic, I can't write for shit but I can come up with ideas, Idea - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pirates, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaire/pseuds/delaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for a crossover.<br/>There are spirits or embodiment of nature and the people believe them legends or myths. The world of spirits live in the Bermuda Triangle where they have a huge island they inhabit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bermuda Triangle Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story idea a few months ago after having a Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean marathon.

Pirates of the Caribbean x Harry Potter  
Draco Malfoy/Captain Jack Sparrow

In this crossover world there are spirits or embodiment of nature and the people believe them legends or myths. The world of spirits live in the Bermuda Triangle where they have a huge island they inhabit. 

 

-general info-

Dalma is ocean/sea  
Jack Sparrow is wind/air  
Draco is fire and earth/land to contain his ability

The three of them are friends they know the power they have and how to take care of the world. They are never going to die but if they do they will be reborn. Their bodies will always stop aging around 20’s to early 30’s.

Other spirit characters: (these can be changed)

Harry is storms/weather  
Hermione is a season  
Ron is a season  
Twins are seasons or mischief  
Luna is night  
Neville is a minor earth spirit  
Narcissa is a minor earth spirit  
Lucius is a minor light spirit

Draco is married to Jack and has been for a full cycle of life, a civilization time period. They even each other out. Jack is able to stay in places longer and Draco’s temper is calmed. Due to their nature the two do have times where they need to travel and roam or to create islands and creative destruction with lava. 

Jack goes off into the mortal world to travel and have his adventures while Draco stays at Bermuda to raise their daughter. Draco has been planning to go finish building islands in the pacific but with the ocean so unpredictable he stays at Bermuda. 

Mr Gibbs knows about the spirit world and that Jack has a lover. Draco and Gibbs have met a few times and get along well with each other. 

During the Dead man’s chest Jack does not recognize calypso due to her bound and altered form. Dalma is working on a way to get her fellow spirits help without them also being bound to their human form cut off from their powers.  
Jack when traveling in his human form he has access to his powers it is if they are bound by someone else that they are unable to access their powers.

Draco is contacted by Dalma about Jack being sent to Davy Jones Locker. Draco sets off to find Mr Gibbs to assist in bringing his husband back home. They successfully bring Jack back and he is locked in a room with Draco talking about the past few years of their lives. Draco agrees to attend the pirate council only to see Jack’s relative a spirit descendant who has an affinity for music and travel.  
During the pirate council meeting Jack and Draco learn of Calypso’s binding and they begin to fear for themselves as Barbossa mentions having the other high spirits in their presence. Jack Sparrow the wind spirit and Draco Malfoy the earth and fire spirit. There is hints or threats to being bound while they are about to face Cutler Beckett.  
~-~-~-~  
Please let me know if you are interested in writing this because I would love to read it. The one thing that can’t be changed in Jack/Draco. Any other details can be changed.


End file.
